


Just A Hurt Soul

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jisung comforts Minho because he’s a good bf, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Oneshot, minsung - Freeform, minsung oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — minho gets upset after reading some mean comments during a vlive and wakes up from a nightmare/flashback from when he got eliminated from the survival show. he didn’t feel good enough for stray kids after that and started to overwork himself that one night. jisung was heading back from the studio when he saw that the dance practice room was occupied. he went in to see minho breaking down and simply comforted him, carrying him back to the dorms as the other clung to him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Just A Hurt Soul

❏

Minho, Lee Minho, Lee Know, Lino, Rhino.

He was the most interesting member out of the bunch. But although he may act unusual, he wasn't any different from the others.

Chaotic, weird, loud, etc.

But apparently, some people thought he was actually the odd one of the bunch.

❏

Another day, another Vlive.

During their usual Vlives, Minho never really got the chance to pay attention to the chat and decided he would this time around.

What he didn't know is how mean the Vlive stays could really be.

_"Why is Lee Know so mean?"_

_"Chan and Minho's noses are kinda big lol"_

_"CHAN BEST LEADER"_

_"The only good thing about Lee Know is that he looks good and can dance tbh."_

_"Han, can you say te amo? 🥺"_

_"Minho should honestly leave Stray Kids, he's making the other members look bad."_

_"I don't even know what JYP saw in Minho to bring him back."_

_"Ugh, Minho doesn't deserve to be in the presence of Jisung."_

_"Hyunjin literally looks like a skyscraper next to them."_

_"Rhino heada** should've stayed eliminated."_

_"minsung supremacy 🏳️🌈"_

Minho smiled at the last message he saw but felt hurt at most of them.

Was he really that mean? He was always mostly playful with the members and knew his boundaries and would never intend hurt them.

Was he really that unlike-able? Surely he had more like-able things about him rather than just his dancing and looks.

The last thing hit him like a truck.

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

He couldn't get that thought out of his head for the rest of the day even after the Vlive had ended.

**"Minho, you've been drifting out of the world a lot today. Are you okay?"**

Sure, Seungmin was probably the last person to care about anyone but somehow he does care. It still shocks Minho when he just does something nice in general.

**"I'm alright."** Minho would answer, making sure to not use the word ' _fine_ ' so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Although Seungmin was skeptical, he shook it off and left his and Jisung's shared bedroom.

He had been so out of it today that he didn't realize it was basically nighttime.

Jisung usually comes back from the studio when it's past midnight but Minho usually slept before or just slightly after midnight.

The older shook his head, sighing. He looked over at his clock that read _‘_ _11:38’_

After taking a pleasant shower and changing into new clothes, he felt like he was walking on clouds, the best feeling.

He slid under the sheets and closed the lamp on the nightstand, dozing off.

❏

**_"Uhh..."_ **

**_"As for Minho..."_ **

**_"You made a lyrical mistake when you were rapping?"_ **

_**"Yes..."** _

**_"You forgot it? A little?"_ **

**_"No, I mixed up with Changbin's lyrics."_ **

**_"Your singing improved a little but still, as compared to when I chose you as a member at risk of elimination, you didn't improve that much."_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

**_"Either ways, you all worked hard."_ **

**_"We entrusted your leader Chan,"_ **

_**"But from now on, you have to meet the company's criterias."** _

_**"The member who I feel that might become a burden to the whole team,"** _

_**"Sorry but,"** _

_**"I can't eliminate him, I hope you can understand that."** _

_**"Minho."** _

❏  
  


Minho woke up with cold sweat.

His breath was extremely unsteady and he looked around just to make sure he was still in the dorms.

He stood at the stairs and tried to even his breath but even with thinking of happy thoughts and all his favorite things, it didn't help that he still couldn't shake off the thought from yesterday afternoon.

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

_"Should've stayed eliminated"_

Like a voice ringing in his ear constantly, he couldn't escape from it. As if he couldn't control his own thoughts.

He shattered inside, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

The thought of being a failure, the thought of never making it here, the thought of being eliminated again, he couldn't.

Hurt. That's what he felt.

He felt every single emotion hit him at the same time and let it take over him.

Grabbing his jacket, slamming the door, running to the dance practice room, it all happened so fast.

He sung, danced, rapped, everything he could.

He gave everything, he gave his all.

But in the end, what improved? Nothing.

_"Why can't you produce like Chan?"_

_"Why can't you rap like Changbin?"_

_"Why can't you dance like Hyunjin?"_

_"Why can't you be an all-rounder like Jisung?"_

_"Why can't you be cool like Felix?"_

_"Why can't you sing like Seungmin?"_

_"Why can't you be cute like Jeongin?"_

**"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T know, I DON'T KNOW!"** He shouted, voice bouncing off the walls and right back him.

All his struggles, mistakes, feelings, everything had been stored in for too long and he just wanted to scream as loud as he could and wanted to shout to the world about it.

But nobody would care would they?

Nobody cares about some immature korean 22 year old adult who doesn't know how to control his feelings, who would?

Someone like him really does deserve to stay eliminated.

He fell to his knees, completely losing it. As if he was trapped in a straight jacket, he felt trapped. All his emotions were trapped in and eventually they'd burst.

Now it had.

Tightening his hold around the closed water bottle, he bit down on his bottom lip so hard it started bleeding.

He started scratching his face, as if he was trying to tear the skin off.

He hit himself multiple times, picked at his nails, bit hard on his lips, ripped his hair out...

until he stopped.

A faint sound of his sobs and his unsteady breathing could be the only thing heard now.

Cry.

Cry.

Cry.

As if that's the only thing he was made to do.

**Bang Chan** doesn't cry.

**Seo Changbin** doesn't cry.

**Hwang Hyunjin** doesn't cry.

**Han Jisung** doesn't cry.

**Lee Felix** doesn't cry.

**Kim Seungmin** doesn't cry.

**Yang Jeongin** doesn't cry.

So why should **Lee Minho** cry?

He didn't know...

**"Baby.."**

Minho didn't dare turn around, he had felt ashamed enough.

**"Please look at me.."**

He shook his head, tears racing down his face like race cars trying to get to the finish line.

**"W-why would you do this to yourself..?"**

Jisung. Jisung. Jisung. Jisung.

One of the main reasons for his insecurities.

He always felt like he was never good enough for the younger. He didn't deserve him, he really didn't. No matter how many times he would tell Minho that he does deserve him, it still wouldn't wave off the fact that he didn't.

Minho didn't want to let out his frustrations to Jisung but at that point, he let it take over him and started shouting it all out.

Everything that's been building up had led to this.

He wasn't **Minho** anymore,

He wasn't **Lee Minho** anymore,

He wasn't **Lee Know** anymore,

He wasn't **Lino** anymore,

He wasn't **Rhino** anymore,

He was **just a hurt soul**.

He cried, falling down again after venting it all out to Jisung, who just stood there.

He knew better than to say anything else to Minho at this current situation and just sat down on the dance practice room's wood flooring and let Minho cry in his warmth.

He ended up carrying him back to the dorms, continuing to comfort him and let him cry on him before they had both fallen asleep, cuddling.

Except this time, Jisung was the big spoon.

❏

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, just wanted to share my existent works with the ao3 community and thought you might like it ^^ <3


End file.
